U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,617 discloses an inflatable snowshoe, which includes a corpus and a number of crosswise and longitudinal strips, covering the corpus, thus forming a horizontal base. The corpus is a cylindrical, air-filled chamber the free ends of which are joined with a clamp in a way to form a closed contour in the form of a drop. The corpus has an air valve. Fixing belts are provisioned for the frontal part of the shoe.
The known snowshoe is intended only for leveled terrains and small slopes. On greater slopes, its air chamber tends to bend under the pressure thus becoming unstable. The availability of numerous crosswise and longitudinal strips, forming the bottom of the snowshoe also effect its stability. The rear part of shoe is free, due to which the person using the snowshoe can not enjoy considerable stability.